Many windows are manufactured for high energy efficiency by utilizing dual glazing panels with an insulating air space therebetween. Typically, the interior glazing panel is removable. Such a design requires that the insulating air space be vented to the atmosphere to prevent excessive moisture build-up which results in condensation on the glazing panels. Such ventilation is usually provided by drilling holes through the sash frame and inserting decorative eyelets therein to cover the edges of the holes.
However, these breather holes are subject to failure due to the presence of foreign matter, such as insects and wind borne debris which clog the holes and render them useless. Screens or grills used to cover the holes are unsatisfactory since small insects and debris can still become lodged in the openings of the screen or grill. Also, careless house painting plugs the screen or grill. Furthermore, a fixed screen or grill makes the vent hole much more difficult to clean. Such a vent hole also permits a wooden sash frame to absorb moisture from humid air, and when the air is less humid, the moisture is transferred from the wooden sash to the surrounding dry air, thereby contributing to condensation on the glazing panels.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a breather device for use in a window sash vent hole which inhibits entry of foreign matter into the hole and which is easy to clean.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a breather device for use in window sash vent holes which permits a cleaning tool to be inserted clear through the hole for cleaning purposes.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a breather device for use in a window sash vent hole which prevents a wooden sash frame from absorbing moisture.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a breather device for a window sash vent hole which utilizes closely spaced resilient fingers on the end of a sleeve extending through the hole to inhibit entry of foreign matter into the hole and to permit easy cleaning of the hole.
An additional objective of the present invention is the provision of a breather device which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and effective and durable in use.